A Split Woman
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Things can be complicated when you have your mind at war with itself. Oneshot. FLight.


Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII

* * *

A Split Woman

There was a knock on the door. Lightning expected it. After all, the knock had come at the same time as it always did.

Lightning Farron opened the door and there stood Fang. And just like every day, she was wearing her typical sari. Though it wasn't like Lightning was any different, always wearing the guardian corps uniform.

"Howdy, Sunshine," Fang grinned, leaning on the door frame while the early morning sun peeked over the trees behind the huntress.

"Hello," Lightning said, the hint of a smile unfolding on her face.

Lightning kept it composed, but within her mind, Claire desperately wanted to give Fang a cheery greeting. But of course, Lightning won out with her stoicism.

"Aren't'cha going to invite me in?" teased Fang. Lightning rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way, allowing Fang to enter to enter the house. Fang's presence seemed to light up the entire house.

It didn't matter to Lightning why Fang chose to come visit her every day. Secretly, Lightning was pleased. Serah had moved in with Snow, and Lightning had a whole house to herself. At times, it became lonely.

The two fulfilled their routines, Fang lounged on the couch in Lightning's house and Lightning herself sat on a chair. Usually they would talk for some time until Lightning had to leave for work.

Today, Lightning wasn't feeling like talking. As of late, being around Fang made her hurt. Claire so eagerly wanted to confess her love for the woman, but Lightning never would let her. Her mind was a battlefield, both Claire and Lightning trying to win control. Lightning always seemed to win.

"You alright there, Sunshine?" Fang asked, giving Lightning an odd look.

Oh shit. Fang had been saying something.

"Could you repeat that?" Lightning asked in a vain attempt to deflect attention.

"I was talking about this Behemoth I was fighting, but clearly that didn't seem to interest ya," Fang said, not offended. "Seems like something's been bothering ya. Wanna talk about it?"

The battle grew fiercer. Claire fought with renewed force in an attempt to gain control. Lightning would have none of that, however. Lightning forced Claire back, just like she'd been doing for years.

"I'm fine," Lightning assured. Fang didn't look convinced, but let the matter drop. She began again with her story.

Lightning sneered at Claire, who failed yet again. Claire was everything Lightning wasn't, cheerful, weak, emotional.

Loving.

That single thought shook Lightning. Was she really like that, so cold that she seemed incapable of love at all.

Yes, Claire nodded.

"There ya go zoning out again," Fang said. "Ya _sure _you don't wanna talk about it?"

Lightning hesitated, and in that moment Claire took control. Claire, who had been fighting for years in Lightning's mind, finally won out. Claire took control of the roseate.

Claire stood up and began to walk towards Fang. The Pulsian's eyebrows skyrocketed while she tried to figure out what Claire was doing. Claire Farron sat down on the couch beside Fang, who had sat up from her laying down position. The huntress watched Claire's every move, as if she were stalking prey in the wildlands of Pulse.

"Light?" Fang said, completely caught by surprise. Lightning never sat next to her. Not ever.

Claire whispered, "Fang…" She was vulnerable. Lightning hated having her feelings exposed. She hated opening up to someone, not even Serah.

Claire didn't give a shit.

The roseate leaned closer to Fang. The huntress had no idea what was happening, and she just watched as Claire kissed her. Fang barely reacted, her surprise too overpowering.

As she was kissing Fang, Claire was struck by a thought like lightning. What if Fang didn't reciprocate her feelings? Lightning had never thought of that, she'd never needed to.

And Claire couldn't bear the possibility of thinking otherwise.

The two broke apart.

"Light…" whispered Fang, trying to find the words to say.

Claire's head immediately pointed to the floor in shame. If there was one thing about Lightning that Claire had enjoyed, it was that she had been confident in her choices, no matter what.

Claire wasn't like that. She didn't have that charisma or bravery.

"How…long have you felt like that?" Fang asked, still in a quite tone.

"A while," Claire replied in a whisper.

Fang nodded and said, "When do you have to go to work?"

Claire's hope drained away. Would Fang just ignore what had happened? Was that what Claire deserved?

"In an hour," Clair replied, not betraying any emotion.

"Good," Fang said, a wolfish smirk on her face. "That's plenty of time for me to have my way with you."

Claire gasped in surprise as Fang kissed her, much more forcefully and with more passion. Claire let Fang do what she wished without interference.

An hour and a half later, Claire was leaving her house feeling better than ever before. Slowly on the way to her job, Lightning regained control. Claire didn't mind. She had gotten what she had wanted after all.

Claire couldn't wait until after work. After all, she had a date with Fang.

* * *

**Author Note: I have a confession to make, I've never played FFXIII. I've seen all the cutscenes and read tons of FLight fanfics, but I don't own the game. That being said, sorry if there are any inaccuracies game contentwise.**

**Also, this type of fanfic is definitely not my forte. I had this idea all day, and I had to write it out finally. If you enjoyed it, huzzah! If you didn't, that's fine with me. It isn't one of my better works. But I'm sure my fellow writes know the feeling of having that idea in your head that won't go away, right?**


End file.
